Fancy Cakes And Other Bakes
by cweam and cheese
Summary: Both Sasuke and Sakura want the bed, in the end Sakura refuses to sleep with him until he gives it up. Just how long will the Great Uchiha last seeing Sakura in a bunny suit? SASUSAKU. lemon
1. Sexy Bunnies

**GREETINGS EVERYONE!! **

**This is not the sequel, I repeat; this is not the sequel.**

**I've been everywhere from my bedroom to my backyard; and I was thinking, why don't I make little one-shots and stuff. So I typed this little piece which took nearly an hour with all the editing and hacking away the crap. **

**I guess this is an extra for _Of All The Rotten Luck. _I'll dedicate this piece to three (of the many) faithful reviewers.**

**Heartless Ghost**

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**

**I'm planning to write a bit more extras so don't feel left out if I didn't include you in here!**

Let me explain the layout of Sasuke's crappy home. Do you guys know what a studio is? Its like a one bedroom house kinda thing. Um your bedroom, kitchen, dining room, living room and all that stuff is in ONE room. Can't explain it well but I'll just tell you what Sasuke's studio looks like. Its an average sized room and like 1/3-1/4 of it is the kitchen; and next to the kitchen is the bathroom...door. The bathroom is in a separate room; and I guess there is a closet and stuff. So basically his whole apartment is a rectangle, with i guess a square attached to it for the bathroom. I'm just basing it off my cousin's house so you can go visit him if you are still confused.

-----------------------

"What the heck?" Sakura exclaimed as she shut the door. Someone had hung up a big, ugly curtain across the middle of the room.

The bathroom door creaked opened and Sasuke walked out with only a towel around his waist. Their eyes briefly met before he headed to the other side of the curtain. "I guess you need your privacy and everything so I divided the room. I just got to finish moving some stuff around and put some blankets for the other side." He came back into her view dressed casually, "Did you get that?"

"Yeah, I'll be going to my side now." she replied while heading to the side he just came out of. "Wait a second! The side with the bed is my side!" he said as she flopped down onto the bed.

"WHAAT? WHYYY? Women have a delicate frame! We need the cushioning!"

"Yes _women, _I don't think you fall into the same category." he replied nonchalantly, running his fingers through his damp locks.

"Shut up!" she cried while slamming her heels angrily into the bed. "You're just doing this to get back at me for kicking you off the bed this morning!"

His left brow arched, "Off the bed?? You kicked me across the room! And it wasn't just _this morning! _It's _every _morning! And I have plenty of bruises to prove it!"

She jumped up from the bed, "You're such a pussy!! Take my kicks like a man!"

"This is my house so I get to pick which side I want!"

"Bastard!"

"Your point being??"

"I want the bed!" she shrieked.

"No."

"I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!!!" she screamed jumping up and down.

"Shut up! You're acting like a fucken spoiled kid!!!"

"IWANTITIWANTITIWANTIT!!" she stopped her tantrum and looked deeply into his obsidian orbs, "Yes, fuck; that's it!" she exclaimed, pounding a fist into her hand. She gave him a haughty look; "You can't have sex with me until you give me that bed!"

Sasuke hesitated.

Sakura smirked.

He opened his mouth to respond...

**_"NO YOU STUPID_****_, STUPID BOY!! STOP RIGHT THERE! THAT'S RIGHT KEEP YOUR MOUTH OPEN LIKE A FISH!!" _**

_"Damn, you're back."_

**_"Now, now you baka; I'm just here to warn you about the dangers of being sex-deprived."_**

_"What dangers? Sex-deprived?"_

**_"Aw, you innocent babe. Sex-deprivation is when little stupid boys like you neglect sex for some time. Do you want to know what happens when you are sex-deprived?"_**

_"I don't really give a fuck."_

**_"Tsk tsk, you see Sasuke; you should give a lot of fuck because if you neglect sex for period of time...well, um...your...balls shrivel up."_**

_"What??!"_

**_"Yeah! They shrivel up like raisins!! Then they'll drop off without you even noticing! Just imagine your dried balls dropping from your boxers and pants and Naruto is there to witness it. So just fuck Sakura lots! M-kay?"_**

_"No, you're obviously lying."_

**_"No, no!! How could you think that I would lie to you!! I bet your balls are shriveling up right now because Sakura had her period-thinga-ma-jig and you didn't get sumtin-sumtin for a while now."_**

_"I just took a shower, and last time I checked; my balls were fine."_

**_"Even for your mighty balls of fire, I don't think it'll withstand the test of time."_**

_"...Sakura's not there for just, pleasures..."_

**_"Oh don't start that crap with me, of course she's there for pleasure! What else could she be? A pretty wallpaper?! Of course she would make a foinneee wallpaper if she was wet and naked..."_**

_"Shut up! You're annoying!!"_

**_"W--!!"_**

"So, what's it going to be? Sa-su-ke-kun?" she asked batting her lashes slowly interrupting his inner arguement.

"I'm going to keep the bed." he replied defiantly.

She pouted and hopped off the bed, landing in front of him; her beryl-green orbs glowed as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck. Standing on her tiptoes, she let her lips graze the crook of his neck as she spoke; "Let's just see how long you last." His gaze locked with hers and he hoped that she did not see him shiver with delight.

_4 Days later..._

_Squeak Squeak Squeak_

Sasuke unconsciously moved the red dry-erase marker over the latest slash on his calendar. _"Four days...four long, hot days. Four boring summer days..."_

_Squeak Squeak Squeak_

He rested somewhat comfortably on the bed with one arm cushioning his head and one knee bent to balance the calendar on. Repetitive "squeaks" filled the room as he thought deeply about his "situation". He didn't even notice how his eyes watered as the sharp smell of the marker stung his dark irises.

_Squeak Squeak Squeak_

The red slash had now doubled in length. _"Was sex the only thing that I wanted from her?"_

_Squeak Squeak Squ--_

_"Iie."_

Maybe because he was used to having things his way, being restricted from it only made him want it more. _"Tch, I'm the male here; the dominant force, everything should go my way."_

Sadly, she would prove him wrong.

He found himself day-dreaming about her at work. Not even noticing that Naruto had put salt in his coffee when he drank from it. The past four days were quite boring since Sakura barely talked to him. He secretly missed her hyper-ness. Rapid footfalls from outside his door alerted him that it was Sakura and he quickly shoved his calendar and marker back into his dresser.

_"Act naturally as if..."_

**_"...as if you didn't have wild sex fantasies with her."_**

_"Yeah, as if I didn't...wait, what!"_

The door opened slowly, he grabbed a pile of mission files that were lying on top of his dresser and wiped the moisture away from his eyes. His heart pounded loudly against his chest as her muffled footsteps drew closer. _"Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! It's just a roommate. Just a person. Don't panic_." He still found himself panicking for reasons unknown even to him.

_Fwish!_

The curtain was pushed away in a flourish and there stood the woman of his desire. Surprisingly, she gave him a warm smile; "How you doing?"

"Fine." he replied, his gaze returning to his papers.

"Wellll, I was wondering if you think it's okay if I cut my hair."

His eyebrows furrowed, _"What the hell? This has to be a trick, just keep your cool." _He looked up, "I don't care."

"Like, would I look sexier if I cut it short?" she asked slowly.

"I don't care."

She grinned, "So I guess I'll look fine either way. Well, I'm off again..." He watched her disappear through the flap of the curtain, _"What the hell was that?"_

_-------Next Day...at night...so...Next Night?_

He threw himself on the bed, exhausted from the day's work. Arresting psychotic drug-addicts were the worst. He lay sprawled on the bed with only his boxers because he was too lazy to dress fully after his shower. He tensed when he heard the door opened but quickly brushed it off with a yawn. He shut his eyes awaiting his sleep, well aware of the immense amount of shuffling coming from the other side of the curtain. He placed his hands under his head when the shuffling died.

"Sasuke-kun?" a cheery voice called. He opened his eyes and rested his back against the headboard; _"Sakura? Why is she wearing a..." _his dark orbs widened,

_"...bunny...suit?!"_

She giggled flirtatiously at his reaction; you just gotta love Hinata's sewing skills. Sakura and Hinata had spent the whole day on her sexy bunny costume. With soft, pink fabric they made a very short, skin-tight dress. It was strapless and the back was partly exposed by a carefully cut out _Playboy Bunny _symbol. Her hair was now cut and curled nicely around her chin. A pair of bunny ears nestled in her tousled locks.

She wore pink fishnet stockings that went from her ankles to her knees on her left leg; while the other had a black fishnet stockings that went from the top of her knees and up. Pink, white and black bangles on her wrist, tinkled as she swung a chain with her gloved hands. His eyes slowly trailed after the chain and saw that was attached to a black choker on her neck. His face flushed greatly as dirty images flashed before his eyes. He met her eyes, captivated by her innocently curious eyes; he felt a familiar lurch in his lower regions.

She stopped twirling the chain, "So, Sasuke-kun; what do you think?" she asked in a low tone, twirling around slowly. He hungrily gazed at her, his eyes glued to the cotton tail that bounced sexily when she moved. He continued admiring her from head to toe, aching to touch her. Sakura winked and hopped on top of him and he immediately tensed. He gulped and also saw that her ankles were shackled, "Get...get off me." he managed to choke out; averting his gaze.

She tutted and pushed him down, "But I _need _something _really, really _badly." she purred. He mustered all his strength to maintain his cool demeanor, but his self-control seem to weaken every passing second. She stroke his face softly, the silky fabric relaxed him a little. She straddled him and leaned close to his face, gazing innocently at his handsome features. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered against the shell of his ear; "Do you know what bunnies like?" she asked pressing her breasts on his naked chest while her spiked choker pressed into his neck.

**"Getting it from the behind." **Sasuke's inner suggested.

_"Shut up!"_

Her finger trailed down his bare chest at a steady pace, "They like carrots." she answered. Sasuke almost moaned outloud when her thigh brushed against his throbbing member. "Guess what kind of carrots I like."

**"One's that can fuck you real hard and make you scr--"**

_"Shut up!!!" _He found himself panting slightly, desperate for more of the tiniest brushes against his manhood. She peeled her gloves off, "I like _big _carrots that are _long _and _hard._" He let out a loud groan when she brazenly grasped his penis. "Like _this _one." she said huskily into his ear. Sasuke reacted by roughly pushing her under him, he smirked when he saw her eyes widen with surprise. "You can have it." he whispered into her ear.

He clamped his mouth around hers and immediately forced his tongue into her mouth. He blissfully explored the wet cavern of her mouth, refreshing his memory of what she tasted like. He rubbed his groin against her crotch, relieving some of the pressure; his hand kneaded her left breast. Sakura tried to push him away, thrashing her shackled legs; the raven-haired man pulled away reluctantly, surprised.

His desire grew stronger as he watch her catch her breath; "Sa-suke-kun...you're not getting anything...until...you give me the bed." she panted; the lust in each other's eyes clearly evident. "You can have the bed after you have your "carrot"." he replied before attacking her lips again. A few minutes later, he had Sakura lying beneath him no longer shackled or dressed in her skimpy outfit.

He caressed her right nipple with his tongue while cupping her sex with his calloused hand. She gasped and moaned at his sensual ministrations, "Ah, oh god! Sasuke!" she moaned, well aware of the amout of moisture that was gathering between in legs. He pulled one leg away before slipping a finger into her slick folds, "Faster!" she cried. He ignored her and continued to pump his fingers slowly, he brought his face close to hers and intensely gazed into her eyes; making her cum even more, "You aren't the only person who likes to tease."

He nibbled her lips, "Do you want me to go faster?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to go faster?" he asked again, smirking at her desperate look.

"YES!!"

"Do you--"

"YES! GO FASTER!!"

"Tell me how much you want it."

"It's the only thing...I want right now." she choked out, repressing her moans.

He picked up his pace, satisfied with her answer; and added a second finger, making her writhe with pleasure. She threw her head back as he started to swirl his fingers inside her. She let out a long sexy moan as she reached her climax, his fingers now dripping with the clear liquid. He positioned himself above her and gave a deep thrust, welcoming the warm, tight pleasure. He pulled out before thrusting back eagerly.

Her nails dug deep into his arms as she bucked her hips to meet him. The musky scent of sex hung heavily in the air, and his heartbeat pounded in his ears. The angel beneath him lay sweating and flushed; she was his very addiction and obsession. He made his thrusts uneven, going fast then slow; enjoying the look of anger and pleasure on her face. They came at the same time crying out the name of one another. Both panting, they lied cramped next to each other.

The adrenaline in Sakura's body slowed down and the area between her legs started to ached. Slightly pissed from knowing how much harder it was going to be for her to run; she kicked poor Sasuke off what is now her bed.

"What the...? ARghh!"

"That's right Mr. Pirate, get off my bed! And next time! Don't do it so hard!"

----

**It was fun writing the little seductive part and then I got stumped over the lemon. **

**So if it sucks, you can have my little baby niece that was recently born. Looks like ET anyway. **

**Review I will be waiting!**

**P.S. I don't think I'll be writing _Promsicuous _anymore because KineticFairy (Omgsh I am in love with her writing) happen to beat me to it, the plot. So weird because her other fic's plot was one I was also going to plan on writing. Well, I've learned my lesson; don't put off things till the last minute or else someone with so much better writing skills than you will beat you to it.**

**Long lesson**

**But it works for me.**

**Ciao babes!**


	2. Yummy

**This is going to be a dedication to pantherdemonXO8. No there is no lemon in here you pervs! Go back to chapter 1.**

_Yummy_

"Unngh." a sore man groaned, he started to stretch but abruptly stopped when he smelled something familiar in the air.

**Smoke.**

Feeling a bit sluggish, he rubbed his eyes; waiting for his vision to focus. A minute later, he remained lying on the ground; wondering why it was a bit smoky in the room. He sat upright but was immediately pushed down by a pink blur.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!! And Happy Birthday!! Yay!!" Sakura cheered, slamming a small table onto his lap; her vivid green orbs shining earnestly. He blinked, "It's July 27th already??" he asked, a bit surprised. She nodded, puzzled by his reaction; his onyx orbs widened, "Sakura! Quick!! Lock the doors!! Lock the doors!!! The fan girls!! The do--"

She let out a great laugh, her short curls bouncing; "Oh, don't worry about them; they think you died because of that small fire that I started accidentally in the kitchen..." she stopped, "Eep."

"WHAT? Fire? Me? Dead?" Sasuke shouted, nearly spilling the plates on the table. "Don't worry, I put it out and cleaned the kitchen." the naive girl answered, waving her hand. He moved his head to look at the level of damage Sakura could have done to his kitchen, it looked normal except for the large scorch mark above his stove. He lowered his head and shut his eyes, rubbing his temple to relieve his shock.

He opened his eyes and stared at what seemed to be pieces of charcoal on plates. _"What on earth?" _

"Ah! I made you a special breakfast cuz' it's your birthday!! Aren't you the lucky one." she exclaimed proudly, wiping her hands on the green apron she wore.

_"I'd be lucky if I was planning to die today." _he thought. "Thank you." he replied politely. She smiled, "You're welcome! You can eat it now!!" The raven-haired man winced, "It looks too good to eat. I think it's better if we...frame...it." "Awww Sasuke-kun, aren't you the sweetest thing." His eye twitched as he could literally see smiley faces bursting out of her. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I have more. I knew you would love it so I made a pot-ful of everything. So come on! Try it!"

His midnight eyes traveled from her bright eyes to the crap she had prepared for him. He reached for the spoon, relishing the time to actually pick it up; _"Oh god, do I really have to..."_

_"**God**! Yes that's it!!" _He slammed his spoon down and beamed triumphantly inside, Sakura frowned, "What's wrong?" Sasuke scowled, "I always pray before I eat."

"To Kami-sama?"

"Yes."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"...??"

He sighed and clasped his hands together, shutting his eyes he started to think of other ways to avoid dying from food poisoning. Several precious minutes after his "praying" he opened his eyes. Her nimble fingers quickly shoved the spoon back into his hand, "Come on, try it Sasuke-kun! Try the miso soup, I think it needs more salt." she said, pointing to a bowl of murky water.

"Oh, so that's miso soup..." he started trying to start a conversation.

"Yup."

"And, uh, what about that!" he asked, jabbing his spoon to a plate. "Stir-fry!" she answered cheerfully, "You should eat now. Food is getting cold!"

"A-"

She violently grabbed the spoon and dunked it into one of the dishes; then held it out from his to eat. "Uh..." Sasuke started to back away, "I really must get going..." He tried to stand up but her hand shot out and grabbed his fist, "Now now Sasuke-kun, I worked hard on this food." her smile disappeared and her eyes glinted evilly, "I. _Expect. _You. To. Eat. It."

He glared fiercely at her, "Shit, You're not the boss of me!" He groaned as she painfully jumped onto his thighs. He hissed, "Fuck! Get off me!!" he roughly shoved her off and got up; heading for his dresser. She got on her feet, "HEY! YOU!!" she shrieked flinging the spoon at him. He turned around and got hit by the spoon, right between his eyes.

"AGH!" he yelled, bending over.

"Serves you right!" she spat grabbing a plate. He looked up just in time to dodge the pieces of food she threw. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!" he yelled, unconsciously putting his fists up. She wore a bewildered expression, "So, you wanna fight?" His eyebrows furrowed, "What?" he looked down at his fists and looked back at her, "Wait no! This is a misundersta--"

Too late.

She kicked him and her toes were practically digging up his nostrils. He staggered back and watched her crack her knuckles, "YOU WERE TRYING TO HIT ME!! A GIRL!!" she let out a shriek and punched him on his bare stomach. The handsome victim coughed and collapsed to the floor thinking, _"Shit, she's going to kill me." _He made a mad scrabble for the door but fell face down when the crazed female grabbed his ankle.

He groaned, _"Good thing my face broke my fall." _he thought sarcastically. _"Crapppp, what do I do?"_ He rolled aside just as Sakura tried to nail him to the ground with her elbow; he put his hands in front of him in a defensive stance, "Loo-Look Sakura, I don't want to hurt you.."

He swore he saw thunder emitting from her body, she cocked an eyebrow; "Hurt...me?" She let out a war cry and threw another punch; he pushed it aside and slipped behind her. And as gently as possible, he hit some of her pressure points; making her immobile for only several precious seconds. In a flash, he flung the door open and rushed out; slamming it behind him.

"...!!"

He lifted his dark eyes and it rested on a familiar man, he strained his eyes trying to remember who the man was.

_Flashback_

_Hey man, I know you're banging your chick and all; but can you keep it on the low. My wife is complaining about why I can't make her scream like that." the middle aged man said with a scowl. Sasuke stared back at his neighbor with a blank expression, "I'm not--. Whatever." he hastily tried to shut the door._

_The man stuck his foot out, "Hey you!! You owe me something!! At least give me some tips, for you know what." A death glare was directed at the man, "Go away."_

_Sasuke shut the door, the man's shouts could be heard; "FIFTEEN YEARS!! FIFTEEN YEARS OF MARRIAGE AND I CAN'T MAKE HER SCREAM LIKE THAT!!!"_

_End Flashback (A.N. This scene occured in Of all the Rotten Luck; my first fanfic.)_

He winced remembering the false accusation his neighbor had claimed a while ago.

Well, the man was half right.

He _did _end up one top of Sa--

Sasuke shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the man. His neighbor gave him an all-knowing smirk, "Your sweetheart found you sleeping with another woman didn't she."

"...No."

"You peeped on her?"

"No."

"You were caught jacking off."

"...!! No."

"You were caught watching porn ANDDD jacking off."

"No. Listen you geezer; I'm not the type of person to do that. I am a decent police officer who..."

"...who is standing outside his door with only his boxers on." the man pointed out smugly. The raven-haired man looked down,

"SHIT!"

"Kids these days." the man said while rubbing his chin; "Let me see, it's some special day and your wife cooked you a special meal. Turns out she's a terrible cook and now that you rejected her food, she's out to kill you." Sasuke blinked, "Yes...but she's not my wife."

"Girlfriend."

He thought for a moment, running his fingers through his jet-black locks, "...no..."

"Shame on you!!" the older man scolded, wagging his finger.

"SAAAAAAAAAAASSUKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" an angry roar came from behind the door, a fist shot out near Sasuke's head. Both males screamed and fled.

----

Uchiha Sasuke had never felt so exposed in his life.

Dodging behind bushes, constantly jumping every time he thought he heard someone. He made his way to the police station noticing the tremendous amount of girls wearing black clothes; sobbing on each other while holding up huge pictures of his sleeping self.

----

He tackled the offender and quickly cuffed him. It sure was a busy day, the hot weather must have been getting on everyone's nerves. He loosened some buttons and welcomed the warm wind that blew. His walkie-talkie crackled

_"Cell 2, Cell 2; report. Over."_

He hastily whipped out the black device and put his lips close to the receiver, "Uchiha here, over."

_"Uzumaki hurrr, over."_

_"Hyuuga here, over."_

_"ROCK LEE IS PRESENT, OVER."_

_"Cell commander Nara here, over. We've just about cleaned up here, over."_

_"Yup we totally kicked their asses!! Under." _Naruto added enthusiastically.

_"Good to hear, send Lee to drop em off and the rest get down here."_

_"Hai." _The group chorused.

Sasuke and Naruto got into one car while Neji and Shikamaru got into the other. The sirens blared as they sped towards their designated spot. They stopped in front of an alley where three gangs were fighting. Naruto fired his gun, "YO!! CHILL!! YOU FUCKHEADS!!" Immediately, the gang members tried to run away; the policemen started to knock some out.

_"Idiots, they're in an alley with a dead end." _Sasuke thought, dodging a bat. The gangs were now reuniting to fight against them, "Back up, we need back up! Over!" he heard Neji mutter into his walkie-talkie. _"Back-up on its way." _A voice replied. The four stood back to back as the gang members closed in. "Shit, this is bad." Shikamaru said, scowling.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!" Everyone listened and watched a pink head push its way through the crowd.

Holy crap.

There she was, disheveled and furious looking; still wearing her green apron and carrying a large metal pot with a spoon. Her emerald-orbs frosted and flames practically shooting out of her nose. Her short pastel locks were more tousled than ever. She glared at him while he stared at her in complete shock, just like everyone else. She pointed an accusing finger at him, "YOU!! BASTARD!!"

The silence shattered as the crowd rippled into discussion. The topic: Her.

"Cute." one drawled.

"Look at those curves!" another added.

"Feisty looking too." a sickly looking character commented.

"Hey, baby cakes; com' on over here." a blonde sneered, pushing his fingers through his mangy locks. "What is it that you want?" Her beryl-green orbs softened, "You see smelly-san, Mr. Asswipe over there won't eat the food that i spent hours working on. In fact, he paralyzed me and then left me." Everyone leered at the raven-haired man.

"Tch, troublesome."

"Can't believe you! You really are a teme!"

"That's low even for you Uchiha, paralyzing her."

Sasuke stood calmly while dying inside. "Babe, I'll eat your food." a brown-haired gangster said, stepping up forward. Her eyes brightened, "Really? Here!" she hastily put down the pot and opened it. "No, you don't underst-" Sasuke started, trying to warn them. "Oh shut up you rude git!" came a nasal voice. The bold brunette watched as Sakura dipped the spoon into the pot, "Curry!" she said cheerfully; producing her spoon that had foul, bubbling liquid. And like all her other signature dishes, it was black.

The male brunette took a step backward, obviously regretting what he had volunteered to do; "Open up!" Sakura exclaimed, shoving the food into the guy's mouth. Everyone stood still as they watched the brave guy swallow reluctantly.

And then his eyes lit up as he starting shouting for joy, "This tastes soo goood!!"

Nope.

That did not happen.

Instead, the man simply fainted. Sakura cheered happily, "He actually fainted cuz it's sooo good!" The crowd once again started chatting, "She defeated our leader!! Our feared leader!!"

"Did she poison him?"

"What do we do?"

"I dunno! Our leader's dead or sumtin."

Sasuke stared in horror, _"Holy !#!$!!!" _She turned towards him with an evil glare, "Your turn." She crammed a handful of her vile concoction into his mouth.

"Ugghh.."

He too fainted.

----

Sasuke heard muffled voices as he began to regain consciousness, _"Kami-san? Is that you?" _He groaned, "Look, I think he's waking up!" a familiar lazy voice commented. He opened his eyelids and saw a bunch of shadowy figures leaning over him. He groaned again as he tasted something foul in his mouth. He sat up and spit repeatedly.

"DAMN! Uchiha! My shoes!!" The angry white-orbed male exclaimed., jumping back.

Sasuke's back ached and his cheeks felt as though some crazy pink haired girl shoved a handful of cement down his throat_. "It would have probably tasted better if it was cement." _His whipped his head back and forth fearfully, looking for Sakura. "She said something about being pleased with the results and making more." Shikamaru explained.

"Crap." the raven-haired man muttered. "How long was I out?"

"About nine minutes." Naruto answered sporting a nosebleed. "Back-up is here so we can relax."

Sasuke sighed, the idea of Sakura making more food frightening him; "Hey Naruto, do you think I can stay over at your place for a while?"

**End**

**As I watched the new naruto season, I noticed that Sasuke is less hot. His eyes are so dead. And Sakura's hair is messed up. And they drew her ugly.**

**Those anime people just find ways to dampen my passion for Naruto.**

**I still remember that episode when Sasuke went beserk because Sakura got hurt. So romantic.**

**Now they've grown up. This is the emo-iest i probably felt from watching an anime.**

**-cries in the corner-**


End file.
